Doulear Darice's
by Francis Bonnefoy
Summary: Darice the first daughter of Francis and Arthuretta Bonnefoy. A young girl with dull green eyes and honey blonde hair who took a risk to make her family's life better...
1. Chilly Breeze

Douleur Darice's

Chapter 1

"NO! Please stop!!!" I exclaimed begging for mercy, breaking away from the tight grip of his big cold hands. My back laid flat on a wall exposed to the hazards of the city streets. I closed my eyes wishing it was all just a scary nightmare, but it wasn't; I prayed and I prayed.

I cried out loud hoping that someone would help me, then tears started flowing on my cheeks. Then after a while he was done with me, I stared at his menacing blue eyes. He grinned at me; I trembled in fear as the chilly breeze feast on my bare body. He slowly took something from his pocket as he whispered to my ears.

"You were such an obedient girl…". My body was completely paralyzed out of fear, but still I tried my best to shout for help. He finally revealed a small knife tightly clutched by his hand. It reflected the light of the street lamp as he pointed it to my face. I thought he would quickly stab me, but instead he swiftly cut some of my hair and said, "…just some remembrance".

He was going to stab me when I heard someone running, "Stop!!!" God has finally answered my prayers. In front of us was a young mysterious man with a muscular figure.

The stranger attacked the creepy man; he took his knife from him with such ease. With no words coming out of his mouth the stranger pointed the knife to the man. The man glared at the stranger as he cursed him.

The man fled… only leaving his knife with the stranger and taking some of my honey blonde hair. I sat on the cemented ground, petrified. My dull green eyes frozen, due to the rapid events that occurred to me.

My attention was then taken by the stranger, "Are you alright miss?!?" he concernedly asked me as he knelt down. I was so ashamed of myself for I sat naked in front of two men already that night.

"Oh I'm sorry!" noticing that I was naked he quickly gave me his fur jacket, "T-thank you…" I gave some gratitude to the man that just saved my life. "We need to report this to the police!" "Don't! Please don't…" I said as I turned my face away from him. I was too scared; I didn't want them to know.

They might hate me. If we report it to the police my father would also know about it. I don't want that to happen! I've been such a burden to my father for too long, I need to keep silent. That night, I lost everything… my virginity, my dignity, my only chance for our life to be better for at least a small amount of time.

"Why?!?" "I just don't want others to know!" the stranger looked at me from head to toe. "How are you gonna go home now with that appearance?" then it just occurred to my head that I was a naked girl with a fur coat wrapped around her sitting on the dark corners of this harsh city.

"I don't really know…" I looked around and saw all my clothes torn except for my pleaded skirt. The stranger looked at my skirt, "Maybe you should wear this…" he took my skirt dusted it a little and gave it to me. "You can keep my fur coat if you want to; it's really cold around this time of the year." I wore my skirt as he stood up slowly. My knees were shaking so he helped me stand up. "I'm really sorry for the trouble…" I timidly said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Oh I'm the one who should be totally sorry, after all this time I'm not yet introducing myself!" oh yeah I also forgot to ask him who he was. "I-I'm Alfred, Alfred Jones to be exact." he shook my hands, "I'm Darice Bonnefoy…" I told him boldly even though I am very ashamed of using my family's name that time.

It feels like I have disgraced them so much.

"You must be hungry, come with me." I was a bit suspicious of him, but still I followed him. I looked at his face more closely, I got that feeling that we've met someplace before. "Where are we headed?" I asked as I kept myself warm through his coat, he pointed out a 24/7 fast-food chain "Let's eat there shall we?" I just nodded because I'm really hungry.

As we got nearer to the fast-food chain he asked me a question… "How can you be so calm after what that man did to you? You're so silent that it's so hard to know what you're thinking…" I was shocked of his question. I also wonder why I am so calm despite what just happened to me. I don't really blame that guy for what he did to me, it was my fault. I was the one that urged him to do that.

Maybe subconsciously I liked what he did to me, so I let him do what he wants so that I can already get my fee… my money…

As I thought about the all that money I was about to get, I twirled my hair at the part where that creepy man cut it. My hair looks odd now, the other side is shorter than the other, and I should really cut it later.

Alfred looked at me "I feel sorry for your hair…" "No, it's fine. I'll find a way to fix it later when I go back home…" home… what time is it anyway? I picked up his wrist and looked at his watch. It was 11:30 pm, and I'm still here walking at the streets. Maybe my father won't mind, besides I have been coming home late since last week. I've been searching for a job, but no one seems interested to hire me.

"Here we are! So what would you like to eat Darice?" Alfred asked me as I stared at my trembling hands, "Fries… I would really like some fries." Alfred turned back to the fast-food crew. "Ummm… give us a large fries, 2 sodas, and 2 cheeseburgers please!" 2 cheeseburgers, maybe he was just a glutton. "You must be wondering why I ordered 2 cheeseburgers. The other one is for you; you may only say that you're good with some fries. But as I see eat you're more hungry than that."

Whoa! It was just like a minute ago he was telling me of how hard it was to read my mind; and here he is talking to me like some psychic.

The woman gave us our tray smiling at us like all the other crew would do. I was going to pick when suddenly, "No, you go get a table and I'll carry this." I put my hands on his coat's pockets urging myself not to touch anything. Well, maybe it was better that way so that I'll avoid any trouble.

I choose a table near the glass windows; there I could the see city lights and the fast vehicles passing through that road. I dusted the seat full of crumbs and sat down daintily, "So how did you get in that kind of trouble?" he started to question me again. I took a piece of fries, savored it in my dry mouth, swallowed it and took a sip from my soda.

He looked at me with his curious blue eyes, "Do you really wanna know?" I asked him responding to his eyes I gave him a it's-quite-a-long-story look. He nodded, "Well I don't really need to know your story, I'm just a bit curious why you ended up in that situation." I myself was also curious why I ended up like that; and as I thought about it I remembered my family's current status. He bit some of his burger and looked at me once more, "Don't blame me if my story would be boring or anything-" "No it just fine…" it just fine huh?

Well I guess if I tell him my story I can feel somewhat better even for this duration of time. Then I was started telling him my story…


	2. Positive

Chapter 2

"Sorry Ms. Bonnefoy you can't study in this High School anymore. We will take your scholarship from you because your grades are now lower than the standards for scholarship." these crystal clear words have been stuck in my head since that day.

I'm Darice Bonnefoy, a petite 17 year old girl with wavy, shoulder-length honey blonde hair and dull green eyes. As you see I'm a sophomore who got out of school due to my low grades. I'm not really that smart, I just studied well before to get into high school.

I am the first of the three children of Francis and Arthuretta Bonnefoy. My father is French while my mother is British. My father has wavy shoulder-length blond hair just like me, and mesmerizing blue eyes. My mother was a very beautiful yet stubborn woman as dad would always say. She had light ash blonde hair, bold green eyes, long eyelashes and a beautifully sculpt body much like a goddess.

Then I have a gentle younger sister named Francine; she's the youngest in our family. Francine is a six year old girl with pale white skin, long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I also have a younger brother; his name is Rexford, who is the opposite of Francine. Rexford is 13 years old; he's a medium-built boy with butterscotch hair and turquoise eyes. We resided in America when I was only 3 years old because my father was designated there.

My mother died because of in an accident when I was only 7 yrs old, since then the smile on my father's face was wiped away. He lost his job because he wasn't trying to pay any attention on what he was doing, he had also become tardy. He then started to drink too much alcohol and started to smoke.

After that he started working as a call-boy, my father has become gay. I was only 15 when our father brought home his male lover. His lover came night after night; I would often avoid his brunet lover. Even though I tend to see both my father and his lover bad influences for Francine and Rexford; I think that Antonio, my father's lover, can help us in one way or another. We'll I need to thank him for making my father happy even for just a little while. He was also the one who paid for our tuition fees, and paid for all our bills at those times where in he was staying at our house. Antonio stayed at our house for at least 1 year, in that 1 year me and my siblings felt discomfort yet at the same time we felt relief from our family's financial status. As time pass by my father grew weaker, he was often sick. He continuously lose weight, we were all very worried. Antonio just stared as father coughed every night.

One day Antonio brought dad to the hospital to have a HIV test. I stared at him as made a very nervous and regretful face. The results would be given after 2 weeks that was what they said. In those two weeks Antonio would just sit lazily on our couch watching T.V. while I was taking care of my mother, since then I wasn't able to go to school everyday.

I was too afraid to tell Antonio to get out of our house; I somehow felt a profound sense of indebtedness. Before my father had become like this, me and my siblings were trying to cope with having another person in the house. As we sleep at night we would hear passionate moans from our father's room, but know all we heard was his pitiful coughs.

After 2 weeks Antonio got the results, his eyes widen. Trying to make a serious face he suddenly barged in dad's room. I, Francine and Rexford stayed at living room; conclusions popping on our minds. Antonio and father were talking about something serious. We waited at the living room, asking myself what will happen after this.

Then we suddenly heard our father crying, I rushed to the room as Antonio passed by me quickly. I went inside dad's room, he was there sitting on his bed mournfully crying. As Antonio slammed the door my father wept even harder.

I looked at the test's results… IT WAS POSITIVE. Positive… my father was sick. Francine and Rexford rushed into our father's bedroom. I felt so sorry for my father, his heart was broken twice, and now he is ill.

After that incident Antonio never came back.

Then we became poor again, to the point that we need to make deals with a loan shark. Now that we don't have anyone to pay our tuition fee, I had to study hard to have a scholarship. I paid Francine and Rexford's tuition fee using the money that we got from the loan shark. It was after a year or so that we had spent all of our money.

We had nothing left in our pockets… literally. I had to look for a job somewhere to support my family but no one hired me; and as I looked for a job my grades had gotten lower than before, and because of that I lost my scholarship.

"…So you lost your scholarship" "Yup, after so studying hard to just get it in the end I would lose it anyway." I said after eating the last piece of fries. "Then the day to pay our debts came…" I gulped somehow I got a feeling that the atmosphere was heavier, "So what happened?" Alfred had gotten more interested at my story. "We had no money to pay our debts to the loan shark so…."

"If you can't pay with money, how about paying with your body instead?" the loan shark exclaimed as my siblings came to me in fear. He hands me a calling card "Here. I pity you, y'know. You helplessly find a job when you have me! How about working at my club?" I slowly took his card with my shaking hand. I looked at the card, it says "The Sizzling Hot Republic" it even has pictures of half-naked women on it. "So what do you think?" I just stared at him as he gave me a malicious grin.

"You can go there whenever you want, we've got lots of customers waiting for new arrivals, you know what I'm saying?!? HAHAHAHAHA!!!" the loan shark walked to the door, "BYE NOW!" he slammed the door so hard that he almost destroyed it. I went back to my father's room, "Why is it so noisy?" I explained to him what happened. "YOU SHOULDN'T GO THERE!" he yelled at me as he threw away the calling card. "I'd rather wait for you as you look for a decent job that seeing you sell yourself to men!" I looked down, thinking of what I should do.


	3. Fille De Joie

Chapter 3

It has been three days since the loan shark came to our house, in those three days I kept thinking of his "job offer". It was 9:30 pm when I decided that I will go to his bar. I had quite a hard time looking for it, but finally I found he's so called "Sizzling Hot Republic".

Outside it stood beautiful yet impulsive women trying to get as many customers as they can. "Hi there tootsie!" the loan shark casually greeted me, gesturing me to come in. I followed him as the other men looked at me, I was so scared.

Even though my father told me not to go, I still went. I'm so sorry father; I am such a thick-headed girl.

"So you wanna work here right?" I nodded having second thoughts along the way. "If you want to work here you should know how to be attractive, ok?" he suddenly pushes me to the dressing room and said, "Here she is girls! Please take care of her now!" I bumped to a very charming redhead. "You must be Darice, I'm Natalie." "I'm Christine!" "Leila!" "The name's Courtney!" "Hi! I'm Zerille!" the all started to introduce there selves to me, but I can't remember all of them though…

They started to fix my hair, put some make-up on me, and made me wear different daring outfits that I've never tried before. Then after a few minutes I was done, "You look good!" the girls complimented as they circled around me. "Now go out there and hook some men!" they showed the way outside, there was a party with lots of hookers dancing.

There were many girls of pleasure or fille de joie as the French would call them. Men were staring at there bare bodies as they danced sexily. Then a creepy guy approached me, even though I was scared I thought that I'm doing this to get money for my family. He introduced his self to me, the drunk invited me to do it, and he said that he was going to give me big amounts of cash.

We walked out of the bar, "Good luck rookie!" Natalie waved at me. It was so cold outside, he lead me to the dark side of the town. "Let's do it here." "O-o-ok…" he started to kiss my whole body passionately.

I felt so much discomfort, as lust takes over his body. "I'd rather wait for you as you look for a decent job that seeing you sell yourself to men!" I remembered what my father said earlier, so I hopelessly break away from his hands…

I almost choked at my burger as he bluntly told me "And so he raped you…" "Y-y-yeah… that's how I got into this mess…" "Don't worry I'm sure he won't bother you again." As he gave me a warm smile, I suddenly thought of the time. "W-what time is it?!?" "It's 1:00 am…" shocked I stood up, "I really need to go home now."

"Wait! I'll walk you home." He stood up following me outside of the store. We chatted as we walk to my place, "You know what?" "What?" I asked him.

"It seems that I've met you somewhere before." "Me too, you really look familiar to me. You look like someone that I've before." maybe we really met before… but I just can't remember when. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" "I don't know…

I have this strange feeling that we have." that kept me deep in thought for a while. "Oh, where here…" I looked at the window in my father's room. He was staring at Alfred. "So this is good-bye huh?" "Don't worry; maybe by chance we will meet again."

"Are you sure you don't want to report it to the police?" he asked me again, I don't want to 'cause my father more pain. "Don't report it to the police anymore, please." "Ok, if you say so… Oh!" he took a piece of paper and small pen from his back pocket; he started to write some numbers.

"Here, if you ever need any help call me ok?" "Wow, how did you get a paper and pen?" "I always have it inside my back pocket so that I can write random things on it." he is quite random himself isn't he. "Ok, I'll call you if I need some help." "Bye Darice…" "Goodbye!" I waved at him as I shut the door of our apartment.

I went towards my room, "Darice, please come here…" My father called me to his room, "…that guy from earlier, who is he?" I carefully thought of an answer.

"He's my friend." he's my new friend actually, "Oh… friends huh? Just like before?" confused to what my father said I asked him "…before?" "That guy you were talking to earlier… he was old your old playmate." I remember now! So that why he seemed so familiar, he was my old playmate… the playmate which 'caused my mother's death.

It a sunny day we on our way to the park, my playmate, Alfred, was playing with his red ball while my mother bought as some ice cream. As my playmate was playing with his ball, the ball slipped from his hands and rolled to the road.

Now I remember everything, I remembered how my playmate ran after the ball as a fast car was to pass. My mother ran to push Alfred away from the car's path, and instead of Alfred my mother was hit. Blood… there was blood on the road; the driver didn't even stopped to see what he did to my poor mother.

It was quite ironic though, the boy who caused my mother's death just saved my life. Maybe it was just one of God's joke… but it one of the best jokes he made in my life. I don't know why but I have a feeling that we would meet again, I wish that by that time we would still remember each other…


End file.
